Why I, Petunia Dursley, Hate Magic
by perdy pink pineapples
Summary: pg just to be safe for the next two chapters. They never really said *why* petunia hates magic, and this idea came to me when i had finished reading ootp. **updated** we now know why she hates magic. one more chapter after this one!
1. Default Chapter

Why I, Petunia Dursley, Hate Magic  
  
It was a bright and sunny day, so many years ago. I remember me and Lily were playing in the yard with the little girls next door. One was Lily's age and one was my age. I was a year younger than Lily, and I looked up to her for everything. We were playing a game of hide and seek, and the girl my age pushed me into the goldfish pond outback. I remember starting to cry, and then Lily running out from her spot in the shed to make sure I was ok. Those were the good days.  
  
A few weeks later, after the goldfish pond incident, the family was sitting down to breakfast, when an owl flew in the window. It scared me slightly, but I didn't want to show it until I saw if Lily was scared or not. As I said, Lily was my idol. She looked slightly startled, and even more when the owl landing on the half empty plate in front of her. She looked at it wearily, and took the letter off of its leg, despite Mom and Dad telling her not to, that they'd call animal control right away.  
  
She took the letter from the owl and read it. She dropped it lightly on the table, and ran off to get Mom who had left to call the animal control center. I took the letter and read it. It was amazing. I never knew anything like it could ever exist. Well the school that she got accepted to anyway. Yes, I was very young and stupid then I suppose.  
  
So we went and found this small grubby looking pub, it wasn't my kind of place, considering that I was just about to turn ten in about three months. We asked a nice bald man behind the counter how to get to a place called diagon alley. All the while I was just as excited as Lily. Once we got into this alley place, and to the bank that the man told us to go to get our money changed, me and Lily grabbed hands and ran off. Giggling madly and looking in all of the shops buying what she needed and then some, we ran into a group of boys. They were Lily's age, and I must say, I thought the one was quite cute, but anyway, as I said I was very young and stupid back then.  
  
It turned out that these boys were all best friends and from wizard families. They were all very funny, and also helpful in getting Lily's school supplies. About an hour later, we met up with another girl, her name was Megan, but she told us to call her Meggerz. I only remember this because it was one of the biggest mistakes ever going into that damn Alley with my sister, who at the time was my favorite person in the world. Well I can't say that truthfully, there were two bigger mistakes, but I can't decide what one's worse, well get to those later.  
  
For the rest of summer Lily was reading to me out of her books, and trying out small spells on stuffed animals. I remember one morning we were sitting on our bedroom floor, reading out of her charms book, I think it was. She grabbed a small stuffed bear from off of her dresser, and said something while moving that wand of hers. Soon the bear had turned black with little red hearts on it. She then said something else and waved her wand again, and a second bear that was similar to the first also had turned black with red hearts. She gave me one of the bears and she kept one. "That way you won't forget me when I'm gone," she said, hugging me. I do still have that bear by the way. I told her that I had burned it years ago, but I really hadn't. It was just one of those things that I couldn't stand to look at what had happened.  
  
Anyway, I keep getting off the topic. The night before she left for that school of hers, we were lying in out bedroom, quietly as though neither one of us knew what to say. "I'm going to miss you Tunia," she had said suddenly.  
  
"I'll miss you too Lily, I really will. You have to come home every chance and send me lots of letters" I said, starting to cry. Yes, I was quite a pathetic little person wasn't I? Crying to someone that I now hate, how shameful.  
  
The next morning, after a quiet breakfast, we were in the car on the way to London. Luckily we only lived a short way away and made it there in just under an hour. We were standing on the platform, and I had just about got my wish to have her stay home, when her friends from Diagon Alley showed up and showed her how to get on the platform. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw my sister go through the wall of a train station. I started crying harder when I found I couldn't follow her in to say goodbye one last time. Mom had grabbed my arm, and drug me back out to the car, then she too started to cry.  
  
I received a letter from Lily the next day when I was getting ready for bed. There were too letters tied to her owl named Peppers food. One was labeled Tunia, and one labeled Mom & Dad. I decided that id not tell them that they'd gotten a letter till the morning, because I was already supposed to be in bed.  
  
I opened the letter labeled Tunia, and looked at the familiar writing of my older sister.  
"Tunia, Hey little sister, hows it going back home? Do you miss me, because I miss you, in fact right now I have my bear out. Well, after I went through the barrier with James and Meggerz and everyone, we were standing in front of this massive red train and there were students all around, and most of the people we wearing the same type of things that I needed for my uniform. The train ride seemed to take forever; we didn't even get there until about 8:00. Hogwarts is a wonderful castle. It's simply huge, there's moving stairs and talking pictures and oh it's just wonderful. I just wish that you could come and see it for yourself. Today I had some of my classes. They're great too, well I'm not that great at transfiguration, but I'm ok in everything else. Well I miss you much, and make sure you give Mom and Dad their letter! Love your sister Lily"  
  
I would often receive letters like that from her, but there was really only one letter that I wanted from Hogwarts. Only one and I doubted I was ever going to get it.  
  
Lily came home like she had promised for Christmas, but she also brought people home with her. It wasn't a problem, though, they weren't all that bad. She brought James, Sirius, and Megan home with her. We had a great Christmas, I saw more magical things than ever that Christmas, and well I can't say that truthfully either, as I see even more magic later, but let us just forget about that for a small time.  
  
When I opened my gift from Lily, I found that it was an assortment of candy that I had never seen before. After trying everything, I decided that the chocolate frogs were my favorite. Even though they had to convince me to try one, they were still by far my favorite. I had a few too many nasty flavored every flavor beans to have them as my favorite.  
  
The two weeks went by fast, everyday, waking up and finding Lily and her friends still sleeping in the living room. They didn't play with me much, they had a lot of work to do, but they let me watch, and that was enough for me. I was quite sad the day that they left to go back to Hogwarts. It was snowing, and we were stuck in traffic, mom and dad had got in a huge fight, and I was squashed in between the two of them in the front while they were yelling about which way to get to the train station.  
  
Finally, we managed to get the four of them and their trunks and owls to the station before the train left. It was a pretty good Christmas now that I think about it, although I wish it didn't have any magic involved.  
  
As the year when on and winter turned to spring I had received many letters from Lily, mostly telling of how wonderful everything was and how she missed me. Things like that. She told me about how her and her friends were constantly getting into trouble and that they were having so much fun. It did make me jealous at the time, but now that I think about it there was nothing to be jealous about. My friends and I could go and cause trouble if we wanted. And we could always get in trouble and have letters sent home. But anyway, that's completely off topic. Well not really, but still.  
  
Lily might've been having a great time at school, but at home things were awful. Mom and Dad fought more and more every day. One day Dad cracked and threatened to leave Mom. She said that he couldn't "What about the girls?" she had screamed as he got into the car and drove off.  
  
That was the last time I saw my father, but not the last time that I heard from him, unfortunately. He still kept in touch with me and Lily, but he wouldn't come visit or let us visit him because he couldn't stand the thought of seeing mother again. At least that's what Lily told me. After a while, I got used to coming home from school every after noon to see just my mom home from work on her lunch break, which she and Dad had always taken late in the afternoon for some reason. It was hard, I admit, but I got over it, and so did Lily, but I don't think that Mother ever really did get over it.  
  
Finally, the end of the school year had come, and Lily had returned home. We were sitting on the swing set in the yard when father pulled into the drive way, he told mother he had come to see us. She said that was fine and that she'd be inside if we needed anything. We had a nice afternoon of talking and hanging out, like we used to, well almost like we used to, it used to be him and mother instead of just him with us at the amusement park.  
  
Later that night, my father went in the house to thank my mother for letting him spend time with us. Lily told me to go outside with her and go for a quick walk. I think she knew what was going to happen. Sure enough as soon as we walked out the door, the yelling had started. Lily hadn't been here when they fought like that; it started mainly after she left. The shouting went on for almost an hour until the neighbors called the cops. Father left willingly so that there would be no more trouble, but only after he said "Wait until I get the girls, neither of them is going to go to that crack headed school,"  
  
I didn't know what he meant; I thought maybe Mother was going to send us to a school somewhere far away, not a nice school either. It turns out I was wrong, but well get to that later.  
  
After that, the summer went by fast, Lily's friends came to visit, but this time there were more of them. Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, Megan, and Alice were all of the ones that we there that time. It was quite a crowd, but they let me join in on everything they did the two weeks they were there. Those were probably the two most exciting weeks of summer. We would go swimming almost every day, and there was always some kind of magic going on. They even let me get my picture taken with them so that I could have a moving picture. It was fun, I wished they would have considered me a friend instead of Lily's little sister, but I guess we can't have everything.  
  
a/n: this is a fic that I think might actually turn out to be interesting. This is just the prologue, the *real* reason is in the next chapter, and then in the third chapter, is when she starts realizing things. But I'm not going to tell you because its just better if you wait to read it. Well just tell me what you think. I know im not that great at writing, so if you could just please tell me what ive done wrong or something? Thanks  
~*Megan*~ 


	2. Dreams Do Come True, But Then They Turn ...

Why I, Petunia Dursley, Hate Magic Chapter two of three  
  
Now we get to the real reason that I detest magic. It was a rainy day near the middle of summer; Lily and I were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. Our mother had to leave for work early that morning, so it was just the two of us. She was looking at a paper that had come that morning; it was the wizard paper, The Daily Prophet. There was a slight tapping at the window, and I jumped a little startled. When I recovered I looked at the window to see what it was.  
  
Outside, staring at me through the window was an owl that had two letters. One in its beak and one tied to its leg. I quickly opened the window to let it in. Lily looked up from her paper, and glanced at the owl; it dropped the letter in its mouth in front of her, but then turned to me and stuck out its leg. I looked at it cautiously. "I think you want her," I said, pointing to Lily.  
  
The owl however insisted that I take the letter form its leg. So I undid the small knot that was holding the letter to the owl, and it hooted softly flying out the still open window. I looked at the envelope. It said: Petunia Evans Kitchen, 17 Magnolia Drive  
  
Standing there staring at the letter, I turned around and looked at Lily. "I think ... I Think it's for me," I said, pointing to the envelope. Her eyes widened, and she jumped up to look at it.  
  
"Open it Tunia open it! You might've gotten in!" she said trying not to sound too excited. I slowly broke the seal with the four animals on it. I pulled out the letter, but I couldn't bring myself to open it. I just stared at it for about two minutes. Finally, Lily grabbed it from my hands saying "My goodness Tunia, I'll open it if you won't,"  
  
There was a few seconds of silence as she read over the letter, and then re- read it to make sure she had read it correctly the first time "Oh my God Tunia! You got in! you got in!" she yelled, hugging me tightly.  
  
"I What?!" I said, grabbing the letter form her hands. I read it myself. It was exactly the same as Lily's letter had been last year, only it said "Ms. Petunia Evans". After it had sunk in that I was going to be a witch, just like my older sister, I started jumping up and down screaming "I got in!".  
  
After an exciting day of Lily better explaining things like houses and how to get on the platform, and what teachers to avoid and what ones think its funny when you play pranks on them, our mother got home.  
  
Me and Lily bounded down the stairs not even stopping when she said, "girls, NO running in the house, you know that," We both ran up to her and hugged her. I shoved my letter in her hands and watched her face light up as she read it.  
  
"Oh girls, this is so great. You're great grandmother would be so proud if she was still alive to see this," she had said, hugging us both. "She was a witch too you know," that night she told us the stories that her grandmother had told her when she was little.  
  
About a week later, we went in to get our school supplies. We went back into that alley behind the grubby bar as we had the year before. This time, we took mother with us when we got our things. We had gotten our uniforms, our books, even a small snack and an ice cream shop. The only thing left was my wand.  
  
We walked into the same place that Lily had gotten her wand. The guy recognized us right away. He started rattling off Lily's wand type, and then he turned to me, "Ah, yes I had a feeling I would be seeing you soon, I think I know just the wand for you,"  
  
The short man rushed into the back of the shop and came back a few seconds later with three boxes. I tried each wand as I had seen Lily do the year before. Finally after five tries, I felt nice warmth spread through my body when I held the wand in my hand. I gave it a swish as I was instructed, and purple and pink streaks came out of it. The man swiftly took the wand and wrapped it in a box for me, and we were on our way home.  
  
Before I knew it, it was September first, and me and Lily were standing on the platform with out mother. "I'm going to miss you girls," she said, hugging us each for a long time. "Behave yourselves, and write often!" she called as we started to walk toward the barrier between the two gates. I remember how sad I felt last year when I couldn't get through. Then a terrifying thought came to me. "What if I can't get through this time either? Then what? What if this is all a really cruel joke?" before I had time to think of any other awful things, I was standing next to Lily in front of the huge steam engine that she had described in her first letter home last year.  
  
"Well Tunia, this is it, I see my friends, if you can't find a compartment on the train your welcome to sit with us," Lily said, she smiled at me, and then ran off and tackled Sirius to the ground. I grinned. She was right, this was it.  
  
I pulled my truck into the storage part of the train, and then I went off in search of a compartment. I found on that had two girls sitting in it. One had black hair and one had brown. I stood in the doorway for a minute, and then I freaked and started to back out. I mean what if they didn't like me?  
  
"Where ya goin'?" the girl with brown hair asked, looking up form her magazine.  
  
"I was just uh.." I said quickly, but I couldn't think of anything to say to save myself. "My name's petunia, can I sit with you?" I asked suddenly, hardly aware of myself asking.  
  
"Sure," the girl with brown hair said. She smiled and pointed to an empty seat across from her. I slowly walked over to it, and sat down right as the train had started moving. "I'm Lindsey," the girl with brown hair said. "And that," she said, pointing to the black haired girl, "is Jasmine".  
  
"Hello," I said politely. "Are you guys first years?" I asked, looking at them, hoping they were so that I'd go into school knowing someone my own year.  
  
"Yes, I am, but Jasmine's not." Lindsey said, "She's really shy," she added looking at the other girl who was blushing madly into her book.  
  
"Am not!" she said suddenly, startling me a little bit. "I'm going to go find my friends" she said, walking out, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Don't mind her, she's my step sister," Lindsey said. "She's a real bitch some times." I looked at her shocked. If I were to say that word around my mother or anyone, I would get in big trouble.  
  
"Oh," I said simply. "I have a sister here too," I said, afraid that I sounded quite dumb. We talked for a while, and then she challenged me to a game of exploding snap, although she had to teach it to me.  
  
"I thought you had a witch for sister? Or is she your twin or something?" she demanded when I said I didn't know how to play.  
  
"Oh, she's a year older than me, and she just never taught me how to play," I said, hoping that she didn't think I was some kind of stupid joke for a witch.  
  
"Well then, let's get on with the game!" she said. Surprisingly, I won three of the five games we played. "Beginners luck," she muttered under her breath after my third victory.  
  
After a while, we changed into our robes, and the train slowed to a stop. It was dark outside, and there was a huge man yelling for first years. Me and Lindsey joined the crowd. We rode four in a boat across a lake that to my horror had a large squid in it, large being quite an understatement.  
  
Soon we were all gathered into what Lily told me was called the great hall. I saw where Lily and her friends were sitting at the table under the flag with a lion on it. She must have noticed how nervous I was because her and her friends all smiled encouragingly at me.  
  
Then an awful thought came to mind. Lily never told me that how exactly the hat sorted you into houses. Was it random maybe? I was started to get more and more worried, and then even worse than the massive squid in the lake, the hat started to sing. I heard a boy a few people back from me mutter "oh my" under his breath, right before he passed out.  
  
They carried on with the sorting, soon my name was called, and I walked up to the hat, hoping to god whatever it did wasn't going to hurt me. I sat cautiously on the stool, and then everything went black as the hat covered my eyes. "Ahh yes, young Lily's sister. You're great grandmother would be proud to have two more witches in the family." A voice said in my ear. I jumped slightly, hoping no one noticed. "Well let's see. You're definitely not a Slytherin, and you lack much self confidence making you not quite as brave as needed for Gryffindor with your sister, you're smart, very smart, I think you'll do well in RAVENCLAW. The had was removed form my head, and I looked over at Lily, a little disappointed that I wasn't brave enough to be with her, but all the same I was happy to be on my own.  
  
The sorting continued, Lindsey was also made a Ravenclaw, as well as two other girls, Lucy and Delilah. There were also three boys sorted into our house. About halfway through the meal I glanced over at Lily's house table. Her and her friends were laughing about something. After we had eaten, we were told not to go into the forest and not to do magic in the corridors.  
  
About a week after I arrived, I was great friends with Lindsey and enemies with Lucy and Delilah. I had also found out that Jasmine, the girl on the train who stormed out of the compartment, was a Slytherin. Me and Lindsey were working on our home work one night in the common room when an owl came in. It landing next to me and put out its leg. I soon recognized it as Lily's.  
  
I figured she was just checking up on me, we often sent little notes to each other in the evenings. When I opened the letter however I was very wrong. It was a letter from our mother.  
  
"Dear Lily and Petunia, Hello girls? How are you two doing at school? Ok I hope. Anyway, the reason I am writing this to you is to tell you some bad news. Your father passed away this afternoon. I hope you girls are alright. He died of a heart attack. His secretary called me after she called the ambulance. You know, that dreadful girl that he cheated with? Anyway, I won't bother you with that. I know you are feeling a great loss, and I'm very sorry. Write me soon. With love, Your mother"  
  
I stared at the letter in disbelief for a second. Then I looked at Lindsey, who was staring at me. She looked concerned, but didn't ask any questions. Finally, I looked at her and started to cry. "Petty, what's wrong?" she asked, putting her arm around my s shoulders. . I silently handed her the letter that I had just gotten from the owl. After she had read it, it looked as though she too was going to cry. "Oh Petty, I'm so sorry. I know how awful you must feel. I lost my mother when I was five," she said, tears starting to fall from her eyes. We just sat there crying for about an hour. Finally a prefect came and told us we needed to go to bed. It was hard, but it didn't hurt as bad I thought it would. Me and Lily were never really that close to our father.  
  
After a few days, things were pretty much back to normal. Me and Lindsey would joke around while doing homework, and we would talk about boys, you know the things that all girls do. Things with Delilah and Lucy kept getting worse. They would always talk about us, and spread nasty rumors. I can't remember any of them, it was so long ago. Many years have passed since those days when I was a foolish youth.  
  
One day, things got so bad that the two of them had me cornered by the girls' toilets. They were calling me things that I still don't know what they were. Mud blood comes to mind. Maybe I'll ask Harry one day.Anyway, they had me cornered with their wands out.  
  
They had suddenly backed off without warning, I looked up and I saw Lily and her friends standing their wands out, and then I glanced at Delilah, although I could only tell it was her from her blonde hair, she had been turned rainbow colors and words I should be a Slytherin flashed across her chest. Then I looked at Lucy, she too was rainbow colored, but her hair had disappeared.  
  
After the day that Lily and her friends rescued me from them, they were the laughing stalk of the school, and they never bothered me or Lindsey again. I will be forever great full for that.  
  
The only downside is, they turned us in, and I had my first detention. I had to serve it with Remus, so it wasn't so bad. We had to polish the trophies and awards from the trophy room. I found out that this was normally what Lily and James had to do for their punishment. He was usually down in the dungeon washing cauldrons with Sirius and Peter. "This is a nice change of scenery," he had said, chuckling a little bit.  
  
That was the first and last time that I ever got detention. It was long and dreadfully boring. Although it could have been worse I suppose. I could've had to go into the forest. Remus had said that they had to go in their once. But he didn't exactly say what it was like. Not that it bothered me much, I never planed to go in to that stupid forest anyway. Who would want to? I heard that there were werewolves in there anyway. Only some one truly mentally disturbed would want to go in there.  
  
My grades weren't that great, but they were good enough. Well at least I thought they were. I found out however that I was failing all my classes but Herbology. I didn't tell Lindsey this however. I was a Ravenclaw; I was supposed to be smart wasn't I? I suppose I was the first wrongly sorted student ever at Hogwarts. I still think they should have giving me an award.  
  
Anyway, I worked twice as hard to get my grades up, and in the end it paid off. Well not in the end, but at the end of that term it did. I would have done even better if I would have done most of my homework, or at least some of my homework. I didn't have the good test grades to bring up my grades like Lindsey did.  
  
Soon it was Christmas; it would be our first Christmas without Father. Me and Lily decided to go home for the holidays, and Lily of course brought her friends. I wasn't aloud to bring Lindsey, my mother found out about my bad start. So we just wrote back in forth everyday. I was starting to really dislike Lily, she was smart, and she had a lot of friends. I suppose dislike didn't come into the picture until after Christmas holidays. At first it was just jealousy, I'll admit to that.  
  
While Lily's friends were over, I wasn't aloud to do anything with them. All I could do was sitting in my room doing my homework. That was the first time that year I did turn in homework too. I was quite pleased with myself.  
  
One morning, right before term started, while I sat in the living room working on my potions essay, I watched my sister and her friends playing exploding snap. Some how no matter what, Peter always seemed to win.  
  
"You cheater!" James had said, and his cards blew up in his face. "You have to cheat, It's not possible to win this many games in a row!"  
  
"The master never tells his secrets," Peter said, rolling his eyes at James and Sirius who were flipping him off.  
  
"Well if he's cheating when he wins snap, then you must be cheating with you play chess Remus," Megan had said.  
  
"Hey, I'm not in this," he answered. It was rather entertaining watching them all like that. I knew I could never be one of them. I was just the little sister. The jealousy I felt soon turned into hatred when I returned to Hogwarts.  
  
That night, Lindsey had not been at the start of term feast, so I had to eat alone. When I went to the common room after I had finished, I still couldn't find her. I looked everywhere, then when I went over to our dorm room, there was a note on my bed. I took it and read it.  
  
"Dear Ms. Evans I regret to inform you that your friend, and fellow Ravenclaw, Lindsey Shimmel, had passed away. I am deeply sorry for your loss, as it is a loss that the entire wizarding world feels. She died on the night of December 25th, at midnight. As you may know, there is a dark wizard that is rising to power. We believe that it was this wizard that took the life of young Lindsey. Her parents and step sister were however left alive. If you have any questions, please do feel free to contact me. Headmaster Dumbledore"  
  
I had taken Lindsey's death worse than my own fathers. That thought scared me slightly, but I was too busy hating every thing about being a witch. I had a perfect older sister who had everything. She had good grades and great friends. I just wish I was more like her. Well I did then, I don't know, as I said those days of foolishness are long over.  
  
After that, my grades had started to slip again. I missed her terribly, she was my best friend. I wasn't even as close with my friends back home and I had known them all my life. I decided that I hated Lily for everything that she had. It was no longer jealousy. It was something else. It was pure hatred. She didn't understand why I was suddenly awful to her. After all of the years of idolizing her, I finally realized that I wanted to be nothing like her. Who needed friends anyway? All they do is die.  
  
Around Valentines Day, Professor Dumbledore had stopped me in the hall. "Ms. Evans, I would like a word with you please," he had said. I was a little scared I admit, but wouldn't you be too if your headmaster knew your name as though he talked to you on a regular basis?  
  
I followed him up to his office. Once we were inside, he motioned for me to sit down. I did as I was instructed. "Ms. Evans, I think you know why you are here," he said, "We both know your grades are below failing. Now I'm not sure if it's lack of studies or the loss of your best friend, but they need to be brought up.  
  
"If you don't have them up by the end of this term which it closer than it seems, then I will have no choice but to expel you from my school. I don't wish to do this, however it is your choice. If you promise that you will do better next year, I will let you repeat your first year next year, or I will just have to expel you later."  
  
I looked at him, I wasn't surprised that I was going to get a second chance, I was surprised that I was going to be expelled if I didn't take my second chance.  
  
"I was just informing you Ms. Evans, I will contact you later this year if your grades are not up to passing by the end of the term, then we will decide your fate." He said, sitting behind his desk. "is there anything you wish to ask me?"  
  
"No, but I would like to say that I will do what it takes for you to expel me right now, today," I said, surprising myself with my words.  
  
"Well there is nothing I can do to expel you, but if you are sure you want to leave, I can send you home, but I warn you, there is no way you can ever come back," he said. His silly warning meant nothing to me.  
  
"I don't care; I don't want to come back to this ... this world! It's ruined my life!" I yelled, starting to cry slightly.  
  
"Very well Ms. Evans. I'm going to need you wand," he said. I pulled my wand out of my robes, and practically threw it at him. "Now are you sure?" he asked one last time, placing one hand on each end of my wand. I nodded my head, still crying. "I hear by pronounce you, Petunia Evans, dismissed permanently from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on your own consent. You are no longer a member of the wizarding world," and with that he snapped my wand in two. There were sparks, and as it broke all of the spells I had ever cast with it came floating out in a ghost like way.  
  
Soon all of my belongings had turned up in the large office. "I'm sorry it has come to this," he said handing me the handle of my trunk. "You may keep the pieces of your wand if you wish," he said, offering them to me.  
  
"I don't want any reminder of this place!" I snapped.  
  
"Very well, now all you need to do it grab a pinch of floo powder and say your address and then get into the fire." I did as he said. Not letting go of my trunk, I stepped into the fire. I waved goodbye, as I started to spin uncontrollably.  
  
a/n: well what do you think.heres an idea, how bout you tell me in a review! This will have one more chapter by the way. It's not over yet people!  
  
Thank you to my one reviewer for this story. Jess- thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it. I just hope that if you read this chapter you will like it just as much, if not more. Thanks again. 


End file.
